Sonny With A Chance of Living A Lie
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: So Random is getting too popular. Chad and his cast try to keep Sonny away from her cast, to make Mack Falls the most popular again. But when Chad gets feelings for Sonny, he is worried what she'll think when she finds out he's been living a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's my new story (my other is still in progress but i can do both =D**

**_Disclaimer - i don'own SWAC or anything n Disney Channel._  
**

**Hope you like it. Multi-chapter!! Sorry if the trailor's rubbish but it's my first go at one.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Trailer…**

MacKenzie Falls is becoming less popular than So Random.

Chad and the cast decide to try and split Sonny up from the rest of the Randoms.

But as Chad gets closer to Sonny, he realises he has feelings for her.

What will happen when Sonny finds out he's been living a lie?

**Chapter 1 **

**Realisation**

SPOV

The tall man wearing a smart black suit held the golden envelope on front of hundred of celebrities that had come for the occasion. All the people nominated sat on the edge of their seats.

"And the winner for the overall best teenage programme is…" He waited in suspense. "The comedy show, SO RANDOM!" The man yelled. Everyone erupted into cheer and clapping as: Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico and Marshal stood up and walked to the large stage. Sonny was so happy. She couldn't explain how she felt. She was so thrilled. The host passed Marshal the shiny golden trophy and everyone clapped.

The host offered the stand to Marshal and he stood up onto it leaning into the microphone. "Thank you everyone! We are very pleased to receive this trophy and thank you all who voted for us." Marshal smiled.

Everyone clapped and the four actors shouted Thank you over the noise. They all walked back to their seats, smiling broadly. The MacKenzie Falls cast sat in front of them and non-off them seemed too impressed. They only clapped to be polite. Chad turned round to face Sonny.

"Congrats Monroe." He shouted over the applause.

"Thanks Chad!" Sonny beamed. She and Tawni hugged and she high-fived Nico and Grady. Marshal looked proudly at his cast and smiled to himself.

MacKenzie Falls had won an award earlier, but that was for the best emotional teenage drama. So Random had won the _overall _teen show and Sonny was over the moon.

Once the awards had finished, there was the after party. All the celebrities danced until past midnight until it was time to go back to the studio. The MacKenzie Falls cast got into their sleek black limo and drove off. As the So Random cast climbed into their limo, Marshal put his hand on Sonny's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Well done kiddo. We couldn't have done this with out you." Marshal said proudly.

"Thanks Marshal!" Sonny grinned. "But this was a group effort. We all put our hearts into this show." She smiled as she looked at her cast, who were already settled in the limo.

"Well, your special kid. Don't forget that." Marshal said quietly.

Sonny beamed at him and climbed into the limo.

When everyone got home that night they all went straight to be for a well earnt rest, with the shiny golden trophy locked in a cabinet in the prop room.

Sonny woke the next morning to the triumph of last night. She sighed happily and got up. She heard lots of bustling in the next room, she pulled on her favourite top and a pair of jeans. She went out to see what was going on. "What's happened?" She asked as her three friends where shouting at each other in the middle of the room.

"The trophy's gone!" Tawni shouted.

"What!" Sonny replied shocked. She looked at the cabinet. It had been unlocked and the door was open. Inside, there was no longer a trophy.

"We're the only ones who have a key!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Lets all go find our keys and talk to Marshal. He'll sort this out." Nico said confidently. The four departed and went to fetch their keys. Sonny picked up her handbag that she had left in the front room and looked inside it. There was no key. _Huh? I swear I put it in here last night… _Sonny went to look for it in her room. She looked everywhere for it but it was no where to be found. "Guys, I can't find my key. I must have dropped it somewhere…" Sonny stopped as she looked at their angry faces.

"Sonny, do you know how hard we worked for that award?" Tawni said slowly. What was she implying?

"You think I stole it?" Sonny asked bewilderedly at her friends.

Tawni shrugged. "We've got out keys." She stated angrily.

"So? Someone could have taken mine, I left it in here last night. This trophy means as much to me as you lot!" Sonny shouted. She couldn't believe they thought she had actually taken it herself.

"Maybe it meant a bit too much to you." Grady asked.

"No! I would never steal anything! I can't believe you think I nicked it!" Sonny shouted, furious now.

Nico tried to calm her down. "No, Sonny. We're just looking at the facts." He said calmly.

"The facts say it was my key! Not that it was_ me!_" Sonny retorted.

And with that, she grabbed her shoes and a jacket and stormed out of the room. Her friends watching angrily after her.

CPOV

Chad had slept badly that night. He was tossing and turning, thinking about So Randoms success. In the morning he got everyone up early to discuss it with them.

"So Randoms' getting too popular. We need a way to break them up. If we're not careful then they could become more popular than us." Chad grimaced.

The cast gasped and looked at Chad for instructions.

Sonny made them popular, we need her out of So Random. Maybe join us if it comes to that. But if she stays on that show, their popularity is going to go through the roof." Chad added seriously.

The cast nodded. Chad knew they'd go along with anything he said. He stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced. "I need to think." He walked out of the room and into the corridor.

He was walking for a few minutes until he saw Sonny's figure walking up the corridor. She didn't look right – he head was hung low and she kept rubbing her eyes. She wasn't smiling s he knew something was up.

"Wo, Sonny. What's wrong?" Chad asked as she got closer. She ignored him and walked straight past him sniffing. "Sonny!" Chad called after her and ran to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone Chad." Sonny cried. Chad felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Wait. Was he caring? _No, Chad Dylan Copper does _not_ care._

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked her standing in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing." Sonny tried to move away but Chad pulled her into a hug. If he was trying to get Sonny to leave So Random, he should start to get to know her properly and that included… _caring._

Sonny tried the pull back but eventually she gave in and just sobbed into Chad's chest. "My own friends!" Sonny kept whimpering. Chad didn't have a clue what she was on about, but she patted her back gently. He knew Sonny well enough to know she was stubborn. She would tell him when she was ready.

Eventually, her sobbing subsided and they sat on the floor resting their backs against the wall. Sonny took several deep breaths while Chad watched her face carefully. "It's just…" Sonny started. "The trophy's gone and I've lost my key. My own friends think I stole it. And… and I don't know why." Sonny's eyes pricked with tears. Chad was adding things too his list about Sonny: Stubborn and funny were the only things on there before, but now he added 'sensative'.

"Sorry for dumping all of this on you Chad." Sonny smiled slightly. Chad smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked as she started to get up. He stood up with her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." Sonny put on a brave face. 'Brave'. Another thing to add onto his list. "Hey, why don't you come over to the Falls? We don't mind if you want to stay with us for a bit." Chad asked.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked.

Chad knew why she was acting like this. Chad and Sonny had always fought. Jokingly of course, but they had never been more than just celebrities to each other. Chad didn't even know if she classed them as friends, and suddenly he was asking her if she wanted to hang out at the Falls?

_Okay, I admit. That must seem weird._ Chad thought.

"Just until you feel better." He added, trying to persuade her. This was going to be harder than he had expected. She was much more stubborn than he thought.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Hope you liked it so far, i love leaving cliff - hangers! =P**

**Please keep reading my story and review so i know what you think.**

**ANY IDEA'S APPREICIAED!**

**Please Review!! **

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**Hope you all like this chapter. I'm quite proud of it. Thanks again to _SparkleInTheSun, ImaginationBird _and _CaseyCupcake_ - your reviews always make me smile!**

**_Disclaimer - i don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Deeper Feelings**

SPOV

"Okay, Chad. I'll come." Sonny agreed cautiously.

"So," Chad said, trying to make small talk. "What's been going with So Random lately?" Chad asked.

Sonny stopped walking to stare at him. "Chad, stop acting like you care." Sonny retorted. She knew Chad didn't care. So why was he pretending?

Chad looked at her in fake shock. "Of course I care." He lied.

"Hmm. Well, we've just done this one sketch…" Sonny told Chad about the latest episode of 'Gassy, the farting dog' and she laughed. She thought about her friends. She missed them already, but they hadn't trusted her, and that's what friends are all about.

Chad smiled awkwardly. _Who would actually find that funny?_ Chad mused. He certainly didn't.

Sonny noticed his lack of humour. "What is your show actually about?" Sonny snapped. She'd seen a couple of their episodes, and heard people talking about it, but to her, it made no sense what so ever.

"Our show is about MacKenzie." Chad gestured to himself proudly. Sonny rolled her eyes. "He owns a water factory and…" Chad continued to babble on. Sonny nodded but she wasn't taking any thing in. To be honest, she wasn't really listening. MacKenzie Falls was about a bunch of stuck up, over dramatic, snobs and she couldn't care less. That was her summary of it.

Sooner than she expected, they were at stage 2. Chad pushed open the door and they walked in. Sonny gasped. The room was huge and it had several large sofas in it. The cast and crew members were all lying around chatting. There were drinks being handed out by a couple of posh waiters and Sonny felt the sudden instinct to giggle. _Oh, no wonder Chad spends so much time here. _Sonny giggled.

Chad looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and walked around, taking everything in. She was actually in set 2! Why Sonny was excited, she didn't know but she couldn't help but feel happy as she looked at all the smiling faces as she walked past. _Maybe they're not as bad as I thought._ Sonny wondered.

As Sonny walked around, she noticed another door, she walked over to it.

"What's in here?" She asked Chad.

"Oh, that's the game room." Chad told her. A wide grin spread across her face. Something fun! "Bet I can beat ya!" She laughed and walked into the room. Chad followed. "Like to see you try Monroe." He said raising his eyebrows. First, they went on a gun game. You had to shoot as many targets that appeared on the screen before the other player. Chad just beat Sonny with that, but she insisted it was only because he had had more practise. Little did Sonny know, but the game room was hardly used. No one had ever wanted to go in there. They were all boring. Chad had only been in there once or twice, but he'd never really had any competition. Everyone always let him win, everyone but Sonny.

'Competitive' Chad added to his list.

The two continued to play all most of the games, some twice when Sonny won and Chad demanded a re-match. Some of the Chad cast came in to watch. By the end, the score ended as 8:6 to Sonny.

"Yay! I won!" Sonny laughed as she put down the Wii remote from the last game, which was called Dance 2 the Beat.

"Well, well Monroe. You actually beat me." Chad asked bewilderedly. The cast members that had come and watched laughed and went back to doing they were doing before. Sonny grinned cheekily at him and looked at her watch. Her face fell.

"Oh, I've got to go do a sketch." She moaned.

"I'll walk with you." Chad offered. Sonny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes narrowed cautiously as she grabbed her jacket and they walked to set 3.

CPOV

"There you are! We've been worried sick!" A voice shouted as Sonny and Chad walked in. Tawni rushed up to Sonny but stopped as she saw Chad. "What's he doing here?" Tawni asked disgustedly.

"Chad walked me here, he was nice. Which is more than I can say for you." Sonny glared at her and walked past, Chad at her heels.

"Look Sonny, I'm no good at this sort of thing…" Tawni started looking for a way to apologise. Sonny looked at her expectantly. "I'm… I'm sorry." Tawni said.

This was bad, this was very bad. If Sonny forgave Tawni, then So Random would stay more popular than MacKenzie Falls, and that was not an option. Chad had to step in, he could turn this all of Tawni.

"Apologising won't make everything better. You hurt Sonny and she came too me. She was crying her eyes out at the thought that you didn't trust her." Chad said dramatically. Sonny looked embarrassed but didn't complain. Tawni bit her lip.

"Sonny, we never meant to upset you. We were all just so annoyed. We worked so hard for that trophy." Tawni sounded wistful.

"You know your show only won because Sonny joined." Chad snapped. He was surprised to find he wasn't lying. Sonny looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me!" Tawni laughed. "Our show was good enough _before_ Sonny came." Tawni defended herself.

_Gocha. _Chad thought. He had got Tawni to say something that would offend Sonny.

"What!" Sonny exclaimed. "The whole reason you got someone knew in was too help the show! If you were good enough on your own, you wouldn't have needed me!" Sonny shouted.

"We didn't need you! It was Marshal's idea. I was happy on my own. I had my own dressing room back then too!" Tawni yelled back.

"No, you just liked being in the spot light Tawni!" Sonny argued back. Chad was internally laughing. He was so good. No, he was brilliant. But even when he was congratulating himself, he couldn't help but feel bad when he saw the sadness in Sonny eyes. Tawni huffed and walked off. Just then, Chad had an amazing idea.

"Hey, Sonny. We're looking for a guest star on MacKenzie Falls next week. Do you want to be the guest?" Chad asked.

He couldn't miss Sonny's eyes light up. "Really! Are you serious?" Sonny doubted. She probably thought I was joking.

"Yep," Chad decided to turn on the charm. "We could really use your talent on the show. You're special Sonny." Chad replied. He looked deep into her eyes.

Sonny blinked herself back to reality. "I'd love too." She smiled.

Chad grinned at her and found himself a chair while Sonny got ready for her sketch. But, Chad couldn't understand how he felt. He was actually excited that Sonny was going to be on MacKenzie Falls. The thought of more publicity was just an extra. He was looking forward to it, someone interesting coming on the show. Someone actually worth working with. But deep down, Chad knew, he just wanted to spend more time with Sonny. He'd pushed this thought away tuns of times, but this time it was stronger than ever. Was Chad Dylan Cooper falling for Sonny Monroe? He wasn't sure.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm trying not to rush into Sonyn and Chad's realationship.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you all!  
**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! Here's my 3rd chapter! Hope you like it. **

**A bit more Channy but i'm taking it slow. =D I want them to really get to know each other.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ice Cream**

CPOV

Chad watched Sonny as she acted. She _was _talented. She could remember every line and say it at the specific moment. She showed so much emotion in her face, it was unreal. _She'll be great on MacKenzie Falls_, Chad found himself thinking. Her infectious laugh filled the studio and Chad couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He wondered if he was the only one who could read her eyes though. She was such a good actor, that no one else seemed to see the sadness she was disguising. Now and then, he eyes would wander and then she would be brought back to reality. At the end of the sketch, she walked back over to Chad. She smiled. Chad looked deep into her eyes as he So read her feelings.

"Chad?" Sonny said, waking him up by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry." Chad apologised and returned the smile.

"So, what did you think?" Sonny asked.

"Not bad, Monroe. Not bad." Chad praised. Sonny broke into a large grin.

"Wow, the king of drama actually liked something form Chuckle City." Sonny said sarcastically.

"As I said, your special." Chad smiled again. He couldn't stop smiling when he was around her. She was contagious. Sonny blushed a deep red and looked away.

"So, you coming back to the Falls for a bit?" Chad asked.

"Sure!" Sonny said enthusiastically.

Five minutes later and they were back at stage 2. Chad high fived the large bouncer at the door and opened it for Sonny.

Sonny looked at her watch. It read 8:30.

"Chad, I should be getting back to my dressing room now. I need some sleep." Sonny said, standing up and heading for the door. Chad followed her out. The bouncer had finished his shift at 8 o'clock, so Chad and Sonny were all alone. Chad was pleased he could act like his normal self around her. He'd only spent the day with her, but he already felt he knew her inside out. Sonny smiled up at him.

"Thanks for today, Chad. I really ha fun." Sonny sounded like she couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, me too!" Chad laughed. He never thought he'd be spending the day with Sonny and actually _enjoying _it.

"Bye Chad." Sonny smiled.

"Bye Sonny." Chad grinned back.

Sonny began to walk away.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad asked and she turned around. "Are you coming here again tomorrow?" Chad asked. God, he sounded desperate. But Sonny looked thrilled.

"Yeah, I think I will." Sonny smiled and carried on walking.

Chad was pleased. If fact, he could wait! But, for now he couldn't help but feel unhappy. His source of fun and entertainment was leaving now, and he would have to go back to his boring friends and act like the obnoxious Chad Dylan Cooper once more. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was all he could think about.

SPOV

Had Chad Dylan Cooper just asked Sonny to go back to the Falls tomorrow to hang out with him again? Oh yeah! Sonny couldn't help her excitement as she skipped down the hall to her dressing room. Too soon though, was that excitement ruined as she walked through the prop room and then into her dressing room and saw Tawni sitting in front of her mirror. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked past. She saw Tawni look at her with a hint of regret, but then saw her shake her head and look back into the mirror. Sonny felt rage surging through her but she said nothing. She went straight to her room and fell onto her bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She got up bright and early the next morning, ate her breakfast, got changed and walked out into the prop room. Grady, Nico and Tawni were all whispering to each other but stopped as Sonny came in. They gave her angry glances. Sonny narrowed her eyes at them and walked out the door. She already felt a spring in her step as she walked to the MacKenzie Falls studio.

Sonny heard, "Ready? Camera! Action!" from inside the studio.

Sonny smiled at the bouncer and he let her in, as he recognised her. As she walked curiously into the studio, she saw Chad and Portlyn being filmed. Sonny sat down a chair and watched curiously. Chad was quite good actually. She'd never sat and watched MacKenzie Falls, as it was way to confusing, but she thought Chad was a good actor. After about five more minutes, they stopped filming and took a break. Sonny looked around the studio. They had _a lot _of stuff. Cameras were everywhere and the latest technology was in every corner.

"Sonny!" She heard a recognisable voice.

She turned around to see Chad waving at her from the set he was still standing in. She walked over to him.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Wow, you were really good!" Sonny praised. Chad shrugged.

"I know." He laughed. Sonny raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned.

"I didn't know you were filming his morning." Sonny said, running the tips of her fingers across the fake balcony wall.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here so early." Chad replied simply.

"They were whispering about me." Sonny said. Her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it. People talk about me all the time. It gets easier." Chad smiled reassuringly.

"I hope your right." Sonny sighed. "So, what are we doing today?" Sonny asked, purking up a bit.

"Well, I skipped breakfast, do you want to go out to get some ice-cream?" Chad asked casually.

"Okay." Sonny grinned. She knew this didn't count, but she couldn't help feeling that he had just asked her out. _No. _She told herself. _Stop imagining. It's only ice cream._

Chad waved bye to his cast mates. They waved back but Portlyn called him over.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Chad said and walked over to Portlyn. Sonny saw Portlyn raise her eyebrows and smile cheekily. Sonny felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it. She saw Portlyn smile and mouth 'whatever', wave and walked off. Chad stood there for a second then turned around to Sonny.

"You ready?" He asked chancing the subject.

"Yeah." She replied.

They decided to walk to the ice cream parlour, which was only a few minutes away. They chatted and laughed all the way. Chad had asked Sonny how she got a spot at So Random and she explained about her audition and they called her up the next day to tell her she had got the job. Sonny talked happily about the sketches they were doing at the moment and her favourite ones. Chad listened, enjoying himself. He'd never admit it, but it was nice to hear about someone else beside himself for a change. It was interesting to listen about Sonny's life before acting too. She had always liked acting, and one day she decided to try it out.

Sonny kept sneaking little glances at Chad but regretted it every time because he was staring at her while she was talking. She could feel herself blushing. She talked about her family and friends and Chad listened intently.

"Do you miss your old friends?" Chad asked her when she paused to think about her old life. She nodded sadly.

Sonny couldn't believe it when Chad put his arm around her shoulders. She wanted to ask him what the heck he was doing, but she seemed to relax under his touch. She grew more comfortable as they walked, now just chatting generally. Eventually, they arrived at the ice cream parlour and Chad removed his arm. Sonny suddenly felt cold without it there.

They ordered their ice creams and went to sit outside on the step in the warm, sonny weather. Chad had just ordered plain vanilla ice cream but Sonny didn't. She got vanilla and chocolate ice cream with as many sprinkles as she could fit on. Chad stared at her incredulously.

Sonny scooped some ice cream onto her finger and put it in her mouth.

"What?" She asked as Chad stared at her.

He shook his head. "You'll never cease to amaze me Monroe." He laughed, taking a bit out of his.

Sonny grinned. "I like sprinkles." Sonny stated simply.

"I gathered!" Chad laughed. They ate their ice creams in silence for a while when Chad suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"You've got ice cream on your nose!" Chad grinned.

"Where?" Sonny asked rubbing her nose.

"Right…" Chad dipped his finger in his ice cream and dabbed a blob on Sonny's nose. "There!" Chad laughed.

"Hey!" Sonny laughed and smeared some on Chad's cheek. They couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes. Finally, they stood up and started to walk back to the Condor Studio's. A few people stared at them as they walked home. Sonny was thinking that they were probably wondering why stars of two rival teen shows were hanging out together. She didn't totally understand either. But in the time she had spent with Chad, she had seen the real him. Not a self-absorbent, arrogant snob like she thought, but he was kind and quite funny actually.

_Oh no. This is not happening. _Sonny stopped her thoughts. _There's no way that I, Sonny Monroe, am falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. _Or was there?

As Sonny looked up into his impossibly blue eyes, she decided yes. Yes she was falling for Chad, and she was falling hard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter is even better =P**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**You're reviews always make me smile =]**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me. LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**So far, special thanks too:**

**_SparkleInTheSun, , SWAC4Life, Mrs-Emmett-Cullen-12, Your Romeo, li'miss sunshine, sonnycentral, VampireBeauty18, girlpower8900, channylover808, elizabeth567, carolinebaby23, _and _CaseyCupcake _for being my FIRST 20 REVIEWERS!!**

**Thank you so much, i'm writing this story for you guys. X**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Long, Lost Love**

SPOV

Chad and Sonny spent the rest of the day together, chatting mostly and talking about their lives before acting. Sonny was surprised to hear that Chad had very little to say about his old life. He was always listening to Sonny and asking questions. She hardly got to ask him any questions before she needed to be getting back to her dressing room. Chad and Sonny said their goodbyes and headed off in their separate directions. Sonny felt like she had missed something important, but she didn't let it bother her.

CPOV

As Chad walked back to his dressing room, he sighed in contentment. Once again he feel that same feeling after he left Sonny. There really was no other explanation. He was bored. Sonny lighted up his day and made it so much more enjoyable. He thought about her cute features and her cute attitude and her cute personality. _Stupid cute!_

Chad couldn't keep a smile of his face when he thought of her.

"What are you smiling about?" A sugar sweet voice asked from his doorway.

Chad jumped. "Don't you knock?" He said arrogantly.

"Oh stop acting like a jerk Chad!" Portlyn said exasperated. Chad stared at her. "Don't look at me like that! You've been real nice the past few days since Sonny started hanging around and I know you like her. So make an effort for us, because I'm pretty sick of you being a jerk to me and everyone else around here. Why do you think we don't mind her being around all the time? We've never seen you so happy Chad, and we're tired of you being so miserable." Portlyn sighed. She looked relieved to get it all out.

"I… I didn't know I was that bad." Chad stuttered. It didn't bother him to hear stuff about himself from the papers or magazines, but to hear it from one of his closest friends? It actually hurt.

"Yeah, well you are. Now stop messing about and ask her out already." Portlyn moaned. She looked at Chad's shocked face. "And yes, you are that easy to read." Portlyn gave him a friendly smile and walked away to her room.

Chad stared at the door. He thought hard about what she had just said. He had always kept up his 'bad boy' act around everyone because it was easier than being himself. He was always miserable on MacKenzie Falls, he was supposed to be. He never found it hard to act that way though, it came easily to him. He knew he acted differently around Sonny, it _was _easier to be himself when she was around. But the worst was that Portlyn, of all people, could tell he liked Sonny. He must be easy to read!

The next couple of days past quite quickly. It was the same routine, Sonny would come round during the day, only going for sketches. She would come back straight afterwards and spend the rest of her time with Chad. Everyday, Chad would feel the same electricity run through his veins when he saw her, see her cute smile that would make him happier and look into those chocolate eyes just to melt in them. He wondered how Sonny felt towards him. He knew she wasn't like most girls, which really irritated him. He would be quite happy for Sonny to be falling all over him, but he knew she wouldn't. She wasn't like that. Chad couldn't wait any longer, he had to make his move soon, before Sonny moved on.

Tomorrow was the day that Sonny was going to be a guest star on MacKenzie Falls. If he could make a minor adjustment to the script, tomorrow could be the day Sonny fell in love with him. But he had to do it right. He pulled out his phone and dialled the director's phone number.

"Hello?" A churpy voice answered.

"Hey David, it's me Chad. Um… I was wondering if I could change the script slightly for tomorrow…" Chad began.

When Chad put the phone down ten minutes later, it was all sorted. The new script was just what Chad had wanted. It was going to be the most romantic scene ever and Sonny would love it. She was the knight-in-shining-armour type after all. This kiss was going to be perfect.

He woke up early in the morning to a text on his phone.

_Hey Chad,_

_I'll be at the studio around 10 to start practising. See ya later._

_Sonny x_

Chad felt a flicker of excitement and got out of bed to get ready. Once his hair was perfect and he was wearing his best suit, he walked over to studio 2. When he walked in, he saw a three people bustling around one person. He guessed it was Sonny. There were two make-up artists and a clothing designer talking to her and working on her. Chad walked over and the three moved out of his way. They walked off, leaving him to goggle at Sonny.

"What?" She asked getting up out of the make-up chair. Chad was speechless. Sonny was wearing the famous MacKenzie Falls outfit, her skirt was short, much shorter than Sonny would probably like, which showed off her long legs and black high heels. Her eyelashes were long from the mascara and she was wearing bright red lipstick. Her hair was shining and it had been curled and it bounced when she moved her head. She looked like a model from an advert.

"You look amazing." Chad praised, clearly staring.

Sonny blushed a light pink and grinned a cheeky smile. "Thanks Chad." She thought of something to say. "I should have a look at this script then."

Chad handed her the script. "Before you read it Sonny, I want to remind you that I had no idea who I was going to be acting with when this was written." Chad grinned. He was a good actor, she couldn't tell he was lying. Sonny raised an eyebrow and scanned through the pages. "Oh." Was all she could say. She swallowed and looked back at Chad. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." She shrugged.

Chad laughed. "Whatever Monroe. I know you just want to kiss me." He joked.

"Keep dreaming Cooper." She grinned.

They practised their lines over and over. They didn't actually kiss when they were practising. Sonny was slightly embarrassed but Chad didn't want to yet. He needed the romantic scene too make it perfect. Sooner than expected, the two were called out onto the set ready to perform. This episode was about MacKenzie's long lost love returning to him. It was their Christmas episode. Chad laughed inside when he thought about the episode they had been thinking about doing before. That really wasn't Chrismassy at all.

"Ready? Camera! Action!" A voice bellowed. Chad turned into character and stared in to the fake sky.

"MacKenzie!" Sonny called running on to the set. Her brown hair floated out behind her. She ran into Chad and he held her in his arms.

"I thought I' never see you again!" Chad acted shocked.

"I couldn't leave forever, I can't live without you." Sonny's voice turned into a whisper. Sonny was even more amazing at acting when she wasn't happy.

"I could never live without you either." Chad said softly. He didn't feel as if he was acting when he said this. It was time. Sonny pulled back from Chad. The set turned a shade darker and the fake stars shone brightly. A large piece of mistletoe could now be seen above Chad and Sonny. They both looked up and then at each other. Chad gently put his hand on Sonny's back and pulled her closer. His lips grazed hers softly for a long moment and then to end the scene, Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest and he rested his head on top of hers.

"That's a wrap!" The voice shouted again and the lights turned back on. Chad didn't want to move. It felt so right for Sonny to be in his arms. It was if they had been made for her. Sonny took a step back slowly, with a faint blush still on her cheeks. "Wow, Chad. That was so romantic." She breathed. To Chad, it didn't matter that they were being filmed or that they were supposed to be acting. He wouldn't have done it any differently.

"Yeah, that's the beauty of sets." Chad sighed. He could feel Sonny put her hand in his. He looked down at her to find her smiling. He squeezed her hand. They walked off the set and into Chad's dressing room. Portlyn came rushing in.

"Oh my God, that was so romantic! Well done Sonny, you're better than I thought." She approved, fully taking in Chad and Sonny's hands entwined but saying nothing. She disappeared as quickly as she had come. Sonny blinked and looked after the spirited girl.

"That's Portlyn." Chad shrugged. But he knew she was just being nosy. If they hadn't have been holding hands, he figured she wouldn't have left so quickly. She was desperate for this to work.

Chad turned to Sonny. "So, do you like being on MacKenzie Falls then?" He questioned, turning to face her

"Definitely." She grinned. She held his other hand and kissed him again.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I thought it would be cute if they kissed like that! Hope you agree!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Tell me what you thought!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL TUNS!!**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry i've been a while since i last updated, had alot going on!**

**Please check out my new story! It's called 10 Death Threats**

**It's a bit different but still good! Please tell me what you think!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayed**

SPOV

Chad and Sonny walked hand in hand to the So Random studio. Sonny had another sketch. Sonny waved bye to Chad and walked into the studio as Tawni came up to her.

"How you doing Sonny?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fine thanks." Sonny replied, pretending not to notice.

"Oh yeah? Well good for you. We're not doing so good, but who cares?" She faked laughter.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"I heard you were a guest star on MacKenzie Falls." She said angrily.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sonny said arrogantly.

"Do you know what this is doing to So Random? If you slack anymore, MacKenzie Falls will be more popular than us again. Is that what you want?" Tawni shouted.

"What do you mean slacking!" Sonny replied defensively.

"You know what I mean! Our show is suffering because of you. Sort it out!" Tawni shouted and walked off.

_What did she mean? My acting's just as good as ever… ok, maybe not as good as it used to be. But I don't want to laugh around them, I'm too angry all the time. _

Sonny thought. She used to love doing sketches with her friends. They always made her laugh anyway, but now she was just too annoyed to be around them. Chad had made her feel happy when her friends hadn't.

Nico and Grady were shooting her apologetic looks throughout the whole sketch but she tried to ignore them. She loved Nico and Grady like brothers, but she couldn't bear the thought that they didn't trust her. She got on with her lines and tried to forget they were even there.

After the sketch, Sonny walked straight past her 'friends' and went back to the MacKenzie Falls studio, she said she would meet Chad there.

As Sonny neared the Falls studio, she stopped when she heard some voices inside. The bouncer had gone for lunch, so she stayed outside the large door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear muffled talking. Sonny didn't like to be rude but she heard her show mentioned.

"This plan is going great! Have you seen how many viewers So Random's lost in the past few days!" One voice laughed.

"Yeah." Agreed another voice. This one seemed really bored or seriously not into the conversation.

"So, when you gonna let her go?" He asked again.

"What! I'm never going to let her go. I really like her." The voice grew angry. A light clicked in Sonny's head. The angry voice was Chad's.

"Oh please. You don't actually like Sonny do you?" The voice inquired.

"Yeah, she's nice." Chad replied uncomfortable.

"Dude, you only got close to her to get So Random less popular than us. You're a legend! This plan has t be one of your best yet." The guy must of high-fived Chad.

"Yeah, I gotta go. See ya later." Chad replied uncomfortable again.

Sonny stared at the door. _No way. This can't be happening. He can't have! _Sonny battled with her thoughts but it all made sense. Chad being so friendly, him asking her to be on MacKenzie Falls… the kiss. It was all too much for Sonny. Tears welled up in her eyes just as Chad opened the large door.

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, his eyes opening wide in shock.

"How could you? How COULD you!" She yelled.

"How could I what!" Chad shouted back.

"You know what, you just spent time with me to make your show popular again! I can't believe it. How could I have been so stupid!" Sonny cried, letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sonny, it's not like that-" Chad began.

Sonny cut him off. "-of course it was like that! You don't even like me!" Sonny sobbed. She couldn't believe it. She felt like her heart had split in two. She actually loved Chad and it was all a joke.

"But Sonny, I do like you. It began that way but then I really started to like you. It's not even about the popularity anymore." Chad said trying to calm Sonny. He put his hands on her arms.

"Get off!" Sonny cried and ran away from him. She wanted to run as far away as possible and never have to see his face again, but she knew he wouldn't leave it at that.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled. He was faster than she was so he caught up quickly.

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed. She couldn't run fast when she was sobbing so hard. She slowed to a walk.

"Sonny please! I do love you!" Chad shouted. Sonny's movements slowed.

"I want to believe you Chad, I really do. But I just can't." Sonny cried again. Just as Chad reached Sonny, something shiny fell from his pocket and landed with a tinkling on the floor. Sonny heard the noise and looked down.

_No, it can't be. _Sonny thought. But it was. She slowly bent down and picked it up.

It was her key to the trophy cabinet. Sonny's face was stuck in a shocked expression. Chad saw what she was holding and got ready for another large outburst, but he didn't expect what she was going to say. She slowly looked up at him.

"I hate you!" She whispered. She turned and ran off towards the So Random studio, clutching the key in her hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Hows Chad going to get himself out of this one?? Wait and see...**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**But a special thanks to again for being my number 1 fan!! Ly x**

**And thanks to ImaginationBird - love you always big sis!**

**Thank you everyone. Your all amazing!!**

**Rebel's Girl xXx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you liket this chapter!**

**Another thanks to:**

**_Mrs-Emmett-Cullen-12, sonnycentral, SparkleInTheSun, VampireBeauty18, _****_YanaRecise_**

**FOR BEING AMAZING REVIEWERS!! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!  
**

**And thank you to _Beth _who is apparently my number 1 fan! X**

**Please check out my new story and tell me what you think! Will be updating that one asap!**

**_Discliamer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I Promise**

Sonny ran into her and Tawni's dressing room, half blinded by tears. She couldn't face going to the studio because they'd all just tell her they told her so. She couldn't bare anymore pain. She burst through the door and ran straight into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and cried into a pillow.

_How could he do this to me? _Sonny thought.

She barley noticed her door squeak open. "Sonny?" A voice called softly. Sonny looked up slowly. "Tawni?" She cried, still upset but with a hint of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked coming to sit on the bottom of her bed. She offered her arms to Sonny and she curled into her.

"I heard him talking when I wasn't there. It was Chad. He stole the trophy and just pretended to like me for his show. She never cared." Sonny cried deeply. Tawni rubbed her back slowly until she calmed.

"It's okay, we'll sort this out." She said angrily. Tawni had never been very close to Sonny, but she still cared about her.

Sonny would never tell Tawni how much it hurt to know the truth, but she tried to sum it up. "He broke my heart." She whimpered. And it felt like he had. She was tired from running; her eyes were sore from crying and her heart felt heavy.

Tawni breathed in deeply. "I'll be right back sweetie. You stay here."

Sonny nodded and lay down.

TPOV

Tawni walked out of Sonny's room furious. Chad had done things to her in the past, he'd done things to all of them, but nothing like this. This was sick. _How could he just blame us and then act all innocent around Sonny? He was so in for it._ Tawni thought as she walked into the studio to find Nico and Grady.

She told them what happened and they were very angry too. The three walked to the MacKenzie Falls studio. When the guard saw their faces, he willingly moved out of their way. The three marched into the studio just to see the one and only standing right there, as if he was waiting for them. He put up his hands defensively.

"Just let me explain." He waited.

"This better be good." Nico growled.

"Well, Chuckle City was getting more popular than us so I had to do something. I thought if I could keep Sonny away from you lot then we'd get more popular again. So, I stole the trophy and I expected you would blame her-"

"-you expected we'd blame her!" Tawni shouted and cut him off.

"Fine, I was hoping you'd look at the facts and you did. So when Sonny was upset, I'd help her and get close to her. But…" Chad stopped looking at them and looked down at his hands.

"I started to like her. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. We got closer and closer so I asked her to be on MacKenzie Falls." Chad waited.

"Yeah, to get your show more popular than ours!" Grady said.

"No! That wasn't why I did it. I just wanted to spend more time with Sonny." Chad sighed. "And know I blew it."

"Yeah, you did." Tawni glowered at him.

"It was all a big mistake. She wasn't supposed to find out that way." Chad moaned. "And I was going to put the trophy back so you'd leave her alone. Then she wouldn't keep getting upset. I felt so guilty when I saw her cry." He said sadly.

"And so you should feel guilty! We could have done things a lot better than we did, but non of it would have happened if you weren't such a jerk in the first place!" Tawni shouted. She took some deep breaths to calm herself.

"I know. It's all my fault. I just want another chance." Chad pleaded. He was full of guilt and Tawni could help but get a kick out of how miserable he looked.

"Well, it's not us you should be asking." Nico reminded.

"Do you think she'd listen to me?" Chad asked, some hope in his eyes.

"You can try, but she's in a state. She won't stop crying." Tawni said, making him feel even more guilty.

Chad bit his lip. "Let me try." Chad looked at them for a second and then walked past them towards their studio.

SPOV

Sonny still lay on her bed. She didn't want to move. Soon she heard footsteps approaching her room. Thinking it was Tawni, she didn't move when he sat next to her.

"Sonny?" He asked. Sonny jumped upright and off the bed.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" She moaned, rubbing her sore eyes. She didn't want to see him.

"Sonny I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said honestly.

"But you did Chad. And I don't know if I can forgive you." She said cried.

Chad's face turned miserable. "Please Sonny. I just want another chance." He asked.

Sonny sat on the end of her bed. "Why should I?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Because I love you." Chad said simply and looked into her eyes. Sonny was waiting for him to look away – a true sign of lying, but he didn't. He stared into her eyes until she broke the silence.

"Chad. I loved you too. But, you broke my heart and ruined the trust I had in you. I don't know what to do." She sighed and she used both her hands to cover up her face. Chad slid closer to Sonny.

"I promise Sonny, if you give me another chance, I will never ever hurt you again." He vowed.

Sonny looked up at him. She knew he loved her. She could tell that much but it was her own feelings that were pulling her back. She _did_ love Chad but he had really hurt her and she wasn't sure what the best thing was to do. She looked into his shining blue crystal eyes. She knew she couldn't live without seeing him smile at her everyday. She couldn't bare it if he always looked at her like this. He was miserable and looked as heart broken as Sonny.

"You promise?" She said timidly.

"I promise." He repeated and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tight for a moment and then pressed his lips softly to hers.

* * *

**I can never stay mad at Chad in my stories! Lol.**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please check out my new story:**

**10 Death Threats**

**Yes, it's a bit different but i wanted to do something thats more entertaining than just romance. blah blah blah =D**

**I think you'll like it! It'll get more inturesting throughout the story.**

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOUR THE BEST!!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter as much as you've liked the others!!**

**There's a little twist at the end =P**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**Trace-Demi-Cyrus, purplenpeace4evaaa, xxkpxx, VampireBeauty18, YanaRecise, vampnewborn, twiliteroxuresox and sonnycentral**_

**FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND NICE IN THEIR REVIEWS!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're all amazing!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

CPOV

As Chad walked out of the dressing room he felt a tingling sensation down his spine. He was feeling excitement and happiness. He had thought Sonny would have turned him away at the very least or get a smack across the face at the most. He'd already told himself he deserved whatever she did to him. But once again, Sonny had surprised him. She'd agreed to give him another chance, as long as he is always honest to her. He'd agreed happily. This was much more than he'd expected and he was over joyed. Chad would never be able tell anyone how important Sonny was to him but he thought about if she hadn't have taken him back. He didn't know what he would have done. But he couldn't wait until she saw her little surprise outside her door.

Chad walked back to the MacKenzie Falls studio to find Tawni, Nico and Grady still there. They were chatting to Portlyn and some other people in the cast. When Chad came in, Tawni walked over.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked.

"She's given me another chance." He announced proudly.

"Really! That's good." Tawni replied. _She_ wasn't completely happy with Chad though. After all, he'd still done plenty of stuff to her in the past, which she would _never _forgive him for that easily. But she was happy for Sonny.

"I pleased for you guys. But," Tawni stopped to stand up straight (she was slightly taller than Chad) "if you ever hurt her again, it'll be you who's crying." She threatened. Chad stepped back slightly bewildered. She grinned cheekily and skipped back over to her cast and Chad's.

Chad stared at her back. But he'd never have to worry because he loved Sonny. _Woah, that feels good to say. I love Sonny! _Chad thought to himself. He smiled.

SPOV

Sonny got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a brush and teased out any knots that had formed from lying down and reapplied some mascara. She could still see a faint blush on her cheeks. She smiled to herself. She had forgiven Chad and he'd kissed her. But she couldn't stay angry at him. Part of the reason was that she couldn't bare to see Chad look so unhappy and his eyes so lifeless. But the main part was her feelings towards him. When she told him that she hated him, it felt as though she had just been punched in the gut or had bumped her head really badly. She wanted to flop on the floor and not get up again. She hated seeing his face so hurt and she also hated feeling hurt. But it wasn't going to be like that again. He'd sworn to be honest with her and she was expecting that. As Sonny opened her door, something shiny caught her eye. She looked down and saw the trophy sitting on the floor. She picked it up and carried it to the trophy cabinet. She got the key, which was inside the trophy and locked it in there. As she walked past her door, she noticed a tiny envelope she'd missed. Sonny picked it up and sat down on the sofa. The front of it said her name in Chad's handwriting. She pulled out the piece of folded paper that was inside and opened it up. It said:

_Hey Sonny._

_Thank you for giving me another chance, you truly are my sonshine._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love, Chad._

Sonny clutched the paper, excitement bubbling through her and ran as fast as she could to the Mack Falls studio.

"Chad!" She called as she ran through the door and skidding to a stop.

"Hello?" He replied from behind her. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, obviously waiting for her.

She tuned and jogged back to him. "The answer is yes!" She laughed.

Chad's face split into a huge grin. "Really!" He grinned.

"Yes, really." She smiled. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist and she put hers around his neck. She rested her forehead against his and breathed in his familiar scent. She sighed. Sonny was completely content. Chad bent his head slowly down to kiss her and she kissed him back willingly. Their kiss deepened until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"A-hem." Tawni raised her eyebrows. "We're all going for lunch now, you coming?"

"Yeah, be right there." Sonny replied not moving out of Chad's grasp. She heard Tawni's footsteps walk away and Chad pressed his hand against her back. He pulled her closer to him. She kissed him gently and unwound herself from his arms but kept hold onto his hand. He winked at her and they went to join their friends for lunch.

When they walked in, they saw both their casts sitting together.

"Wow, didn't expect that!" Sonny laughed.

"No, me neither." Chad chuckled. They pulled up two chairs and sat down to eat with their casts. The babbling continued for a while until everyone started to break off into their own little conversations. Sonny and Chad ended up chatting to Tawni and David, one of the other boys from the Falls. "I think this could be the start of a new friendship." Sonny said to them as she looked around the table at her cast mates and possible new friends.

"I sure hope so!" Chad agreed putting his arm around her shoulders. She nodded. Tawni and David we talking to each other, so Sonny and Chad just talked to each other. Suddenly a boy about Chad's age ran in. Everyone stopped and looked at his as he ran over to Chad.

"Chad! Mr Condor is thinking about cancelling MacKenzie Falls!" He yelled.

We all stared at him in shock. This was bad.

* * *

**Ooooh, bet you didn't expect that!! Haha.**

**Don't hate me, i wasn't ready to finish this story yet so i added a twist. =P**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Please tell me what you thought!!**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. Been really busy!**

**Love everyone who has reviewed this story! Almost 60! You guys are amazing!!**

**THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER:  
**

**_VampireBeauty18, Tea and Sugar, SelAlexme, purplenpeace4evaaa, twiliteroxuresox, sonnycentral, li'miss sunshine, SparkleInTheSun, twiSWACfan and ImaginationBird.  
_**

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!! =P This chapter is dedicated to you. =D**

**_Discliamer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

SPOV

"What!" Chad stood up to face the boy.

"He just told our director, he says our viewers have gone down so much, he's not sure if it's worth keeping us any more." He boy replied. He was panting slightly from running.

"But he can't!" Chad shouted.

"Sorry Chad, but he can." The boy said worriedly.

Chad turned to Sonny. "We've got to do something! We can't let this happen." He said determinedly. There were muttered agreements from the casts.

"But what can we do?" Sonny asked him.

"We've got to get more viewers, it sounds like the only way that will save us." Chad said unhappily.

"How?" Sonny asked again.

"I don't know." He replied, sinking back into his seat.

"Wait!" Sonny gasped. She had an idea. "Why don't we do a show together? All of us!" Sonny grinned.

"How could we? You're all comedians, and we're serious actors." Chad interjected.

Sonny laughed. "Well, if you want to stay an actor, then start learning how to be funny." Sonny winked at him.

Chad groaned followed by the rest of his cast. "But we're not meant to be _funny._"

"Yeah, but if you're all on So Random, then our viewers will notice you. If they find out you've all got another show, they might watch it if they think you're good!" Sonny giggled.

"That could work." Chad smiled. "But do we really have to be funny?" He moaned again.

"Yes. Come to our studio and try one of our sketches." Sonny walked out of the cafeteria and everyone followed. Once they arrived, Sonny grabbed some scripts of the newest 'Gassie' sketch and tossed one to Portlyn, Chad and Sophie. Sophie was another cast member. This sketch hadn't been filmed yet and if Sonny could convince Marshall, Chad's cast could do it.

The three scanned down the script with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Are you kidding!" Portlyn shouted. "A farting dog!?"

"Yes, it's _funny_." Sonny said harshly. Portlyn looked away quickly and back at her script. Chad sighed.

"Okay, if this is the only way to save MacKenzie Falls, then I'll do it." Chad sighed again. Sonny clapped her hands.

Sonny was in fits of laughter when the three started rehearsing. They had no idea how to be funny, which made it even more hilarious. Portlyn tried, and failed to do a funny voice and ended up sounding retarded. Chad was okay, he tried really hard but could never be as good as Grady in his role. Sophie was quite good actually, she could make lots of funny voices and crazy faces, but she got carried away easily. Tawni was laughing so much she had to leave and come back after they had finished.

"A few more rehearsals and you could be great." Sonny applauded them as they chucked the scripts back to her and the casts started to leave. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure this is going to work Sonny? I'm not going to embarrass myself just to loose my job anyway." Chad said unhappily.

"Of course it will work! There's no way any one can resist laughing at that!" Sonny chuckled. Chad grabbed her by the waist and swung her in a circle.

"It better work." Chad replied kissing her on the cheek.

She grinned and put the scripts back.

"Now I've just got to convince Marshall." She said grimacing.

"Well… good luck with that!" Chad laughed and sprinted off.

"Chad!" Sonny laughed and began walking to Marshall's office.

"Please Marshall! It's the only way to save MacKenzie Falls." Sonny pleaded.

"I'm not sure Sonny. Are you sure this is really what you want? You're viewers to start watching our rival show?" He asked unsure.

"Just because they're watching MacKenzie Falls doesn't mean they'll stop watching So Random!" Sonny replied. "So we won't loose anything. But we can't let this happen Marshall. It's unfair."

"Well, okay Sonny. They can have this sketch. But only this one! If it doesn't work, I'm sorry but it's tuff." He agreed. Sonny hugged him tight. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She grinned.

"Thanks Marshall! I owe you!" She laughed and ran out his office to find Chad. The truth was, the fact that Chad's career could be over wasn't what Sonny was worried about. She was more scared of him leaving. She didn't know if she could keep going if Chad wasn't there to help her. She thought off her blonde boyfriend.

_This has to work!_ Sonny thought determinedly. Not just for their sake, but for hers too. She needed him.

Sonny ran into Chad's studio and saw him standing with his director. Sonny waved at him and he jogged over.

"What did he say?" He asked.

Sonny thought back to what he had whispered to her. "Welcome to Chuckle City!"

* * *

**Short and Sweet =P **

**What do you think? Is it okay?**

**Love all you guys so much, i couldn't have done this story with out you. LOVE YOU!! =D**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Tell me what you thought. =P**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update!!!!**

**I've been concentrating on my other story =]**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I love you all soooo much! =D**

**Hope you like this. It's short and sweet. Leading up to my ast chapter...**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

SPOV

The next few days were busy. Chad and his cast were constantly rehearsing for their episode in So Random coming up, so stage 3 was jam packed. Unfortunately, their episode wasn't for another week.

_A whole week. _Sonny thought. Sonny and her cast still had to continue with their show, so they were always rehearsing new sketches. This resulted in three problems. One – she and Chad hardly got to spend any time alone. Two – The stage was always so busy, Sonny never got a chance to hang around with Tawni and her friends because their was hardly any time. Three – she was always so tired from rehearsing and acting.

Sonny decided to try and make some time today, she and Chad hadn't seen nearly enough of each other to be considered dating in the last few days. Sonny walked into stage 3 to find Chad rehearsing _again. _ She was beginning to get annoyed. How many times does he have to rehearse!

"Hi Chad." Sonny said walking over.

"Hey Sonny." He said giving her a quick hug and turning back to his cast. "Back to the top!" He ordered. Some of the cast sighed and went back to their places.

Sonny had to tell him that there was no point in practising so much. She had to let him down lightly. She knew how touchy he could be – especially with his acting.

"Chad, you don't need to rehearse so much, I'm sure you'll get it perfect." She smiled. Chad turned to her with a hint of annoyance.

"Sonny. We need to get this right! If we don't, this could be all our careers on the line!" Chad said angrily. Sonny was taken aback but got angry too. She was only trying to help! "I'm just saying sometimes with comedy, if you rehearse too much it ends up not being that funny." She said coolly.

"Don't you understand!" He said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "I could get fired if this doesn't work!"

"Of course I know that! Why do you think I got you this chance in the first place!" She shouted. "I know comedy, and some times it's even funnier if we slip up. This _isn't _ drama! You're not supposed to take it seriously!" She replied. Her cheeks were getting hotter with anger.

Chad's eyes grew softer. He put both of his arms of Sonny's shoulders. "I know how much you've done for me, for us. But we have to take this seriously. This isn't your job on the line, it's ours." Chad replied gently.

"I no that Chad. That's why I'm trying to help!" Sonny's voice grew more gentle. "I don't want you to get fired." She said slowly, placing her hand on his cheek.

"That's why this has to be perfect. I can't loose my job! I can't loose you." He said softly. His blue eyes were smouldering. He being down and pressed his lips gently to Sonny's.

CPOV

Chad sighed and deepened the kiss. Suddenly he realised he was in a room full of people. To be honest, he didn't care if they were watching. As much as he didn't want to, he took Sonny's advice. He pulled away from Sonny but kept his hands on her face. "Everyone take the day off. Well practise again tomorrow."

Everyone turned to stare at Chad. They grinned and walked away but Chad couldn't see because he was already kissing Sonny again. It felt so right to be with her.

His ego was still too big to admit it, but Sonny was the reason he didn't want to get fired, not his show.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**I love you all so much and you're all the best reviewers and readers in the world!**

**Please tell me what you thought =P**

**Rebel's Girl xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry about the massive wait on the end of this story.**

**I never really knew the best way to end it and i've started brand new stories!!**

**I hope you enjoy the last Chapter.**

**I'd just like to thank every single on of you who reviewed for me. You are all stars and make me feel so special!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!**

**This story is for you xxxxxx  
**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

SPOV

The over the next five days, Chad still took Sonny's advice. He only rehearsed once a day and seemed to relax every time he performed. Today they were filming the real thing, and it was going on air tomorrow.

Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Grady watched their performance intently when filming began. The rest of the crew chuckled at their attempts at comedy, even though they were getting good, they were nothing compared to the pro's.

Sonny couldn't keep a grin of her face as she watched Chad. He was dressed in Grady's usual outfit: the plain T-shirt and dungarees. Tawni burst out laughing every few minutes just at the sight of them.

Tawni had laughed more in the last to weeks than in her whole life. Sonny couldn't help it, when Chad wasn't looking, she whipped out her phone and took a picture of him, then set it as her back ground. She chuckled to herself.

As Sonny watched the performance, she noticed Mr Condor walk into stage 3. She was sure he was smiling. Chad said his joke and he chuckled under his breath. As quickly as he came, he left and Sonny felt better. Maybe he'll hire Chad on So Random if I still wants to scrap MacKenzie Falls. Sonny felt cheered by the idea but snapped out of it.

_This is about MacKenzie Falls. _She scolded herself.

"That was great!" Sonny congratulated as they all walked off the set with lots of applause from everyone watching.

"Thanks!" He laughed and pulled her up into a hug. As they separated, Sonny giggled again as she glanced at his outfit. She was so used to seeing him in suits and ties. Chad noticed her looking.

"I feel like an idiot." He grimaced. She laughed happily. "I look like a farmer!"

"A very cute farmer." She agreed kissing him quickly. "Mr Condor saw some of your acting. I swear he laughed." Sonny approved grinning.

"Really! That's great." Chad smiled. "I'm going to get changed and then we can go to lunch. I'm starving."

"Good idea." Sonny hugged him tightly and went to wait with Tawni by the door.

Once he joined them, they all set off for lunch…

******

Sonny and Chad held hands as everyone gathered around the TV in So Random's prop room. The familiar theme tune for So Random and Gassie the Tootin' Pooch filled the silent air. Everyone held their breath and the programme began.

Everyone laughed and joined in with the lines when it started, and it seemed batter than it had been yesterday. Just as the end credits came up announcing the new actors and their 'teen show' the inter com came on full over the whole studios.

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are needed in Mr Condor's office immediately!" The voice boomed out sending chills down Sonny's spine.

She shot wary glances at all her friends, then she and Chad stood up. They walked swiftly to Mr Condor's office, wanting to get it over with. Once they reached the door, Sonny took a deep breath and turned the door handle. They stepped inside and Chad shut the door behind them. When they entered, Mr Condor was facing away from them. They could hear some shuffling of paper and then the chair squeaking as it spun to face them.

Wow, was Mr Condor actually… smiling? Sonny stared at him.

"Have you seen the amount of viewers we've had today?!" He shouted at them, laughing. They both hovered by the door and shook their heads.

"Well," He got all businesslike, "On average So Random gets 12 – 18 thousand views per show. Usually, MacKenzie Falls would get around the same. Lately it's been dropping below 8 thousand. I know that's still good, which is why I didn't say anything. But a few weeks ago it suddenly dropped to 4 thousand. It's in _my _contract not to let a show under 5,000 viewers be played. I was thinking of cancelling MacKenzie Falls, but in the last half an hour, the viewer readings have gone sky high! So Random today have got 22 thousand and the latest episode of MacKenzie Falls is being played right now, and so far that's got 15 thousand viewers in the first five minutes." He sighed and looked at the two teenagers in front of him.

"I'm not going to cancel MacKenzie Falls, but it's up to you, Chad, and all you're fellow actors to keep this up!" He smiled at them and turned his chair around just as his phone started to ring on his hands free. Sonny and Chad were stunned as they walked out of his office and shut the door.

Suddenly everything seemed to come together at once.

MacKenzie Falls wasn't going to be cancelled. Chad was going to stay..

"Chad you can stay!!" Sonny exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged his tightly. He hugged her back.

"I know." He whispered in joy. They ran hand in hand back to their friends who were waiting anxiously in the prop room.

They all grinned when they saw how happy Sonny and Chad were.

"MacKenzie Falls isn't being cancelled!" Sonny shouted happily. Everyone hugged each other and clapped their hands.

Everything was perfect now: MacKenzie Falls wasn't being cancelled, So Random was getting some of the highest ratings they have ever had and Chad was staying with her.

Sonny rested her arms around Chad's neck.

"Happy?" Sonny asked his cheekily as he grinned at her. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ecstatic." He kissed her softly before Sonny pulled away to talk.

" Something good came out of all this though." She said matter-of-factly, trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" He asked.

Sonny pulled out her phone and showed him her background. Him looking like a farmer. "You did look adorable." She cooed and ran away from him as he lunged at her.

"Give me that phone!" He laughed. Soon Sonny got tired and sat on the floor, waiting for Chad to catch up with her. It only took a few minutes.

"Delete10 it!" He laughed, embarrassed.

"Okay, but only if you let me take a picture of us and put _that _as my background." She grinned.

"Fine." He sat down beside her and Sonny held her phone out in front of them. "Smile!" She laughed. Chad pressed his cheek up against Sonny's and they grinned as the flash went of. Sonny and Chad looked at he picture. Only know could Sonny see what everyone had said to her before. They were an adorable couple. Chad laughed and kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly and set it as her background.

"Come on, let's go celebrate with the others!" Chad laughed and pulled Sonny up.

"Okay." Sonny smiled. "Race you there!" She laughed and sprinted down the hall way with Chad on her heels.

* * *

**So, thats the end on my story. Please review and tell me one last time what you thought! =D**

**Thank you for all your support! oxoxox  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BRAND NEW STORIES:**

**10 Death Threats**

**Repetative Malfunction**

**Passing Notes**

**Falling Apart**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THEM! YOU MIGHT LIKE WHAT YOU READ! ;P**

**Love all my fans. Best of luck with all your stories too...xx**

**Rebel's Girl xxxxxxx  
**


End file.
